The present invention relates to pyridyloxy derivatives, and more particularly to aminoalkylpyridyloxy derivatives and medically acceptable salts, hydrates and solvates thereof which exert antagonism to histamine H.sub.2 -receptors and thus have utility in medical treatment of digestive ulcers.